


I Want. Now.

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the animal inside you takes over and just wants. Pairing = up to reader! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want. Now.

His lips crash onto mine in desperate hunger. His body pushes me against the wall, one of his hands gripping my hair, the other roughly kneading my waist and stomach. I close my eyes and moan loudly. Fuck yes, this is what I want. Rough, dirty, fast. I can feel him smiling against my lips. Yeah, he’s more than on board for that.  
  
My head is spinning with want, need and lack of air. But getting air is so last on my priority list right now. All I want is his hands on me, his lips and mouth on me, and him inside me. Now.  
  
He suddenly grinds his hips against mine, his cock already rock hard in his pants. Another moan escapes me. My hands grab his hair and pull on it forcefully, making him groan. My eyes fly open in shock, but the look on his face of pure lust, his slightly closed eyes and parted lips tell me the groan wasn’t from pain, far from it actually. I grin to myself, knowing I am doing this to him, I am turning him on beyond rational thought. It’s thrilling.  
   
The next moment all thinking goes out the window as his lips and teeth find my neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping his way down to my collarbone and lower. When my shirt gets in the way of his mouth, his hands simply rip it off my body, leaving us both staring at each other breathlessly. I know he’s checking for disapproval from my part, but right now he could have smashed the place up and I wouldn’t have cared. As long as he keeps kissing and touching me.   
  
With a dirty grin, I pull him against me by his shirt, my lips against his ear.  
  
‘Clothes. Off. Now.’  
  
He takes a small step back from me, locking our eyes. Neither of us blinks as we hurriedly discard of our clothes, savoring every revealed piece of naked skin. I hesitate when I get down to my boxers, but he shakes his head and grins.  
  
‘Don’t stop now.’  
  
His heated gaze on me while I take off my last pieces of garment turns me on like nothing before. His eyes momentarily leave mine as he checks out my body slowly, taking in every detail. I find myself doing the same, softly gasping when my eyes reach his cock.   
I always figured he was well endowed. When the thought of having it inside of me shoots through my head, I almost come right then and there. I have to bite my lip to not let out a needy groan.   
  
When our eyes meet again I can see the animal hunger of mine reflected in his. It is as if a bell goes off in our heads and we’re both moving at the same time. Our bodies collide, all our senses immediately overloaded. My nipples hard and erect, sliding against his chest. His hard cock pushed against mine, already leaking pre-come. My lips, already swollen and bruised, pressed on his, my tongue sucking his in. The wall hard against my back, but I don’t care. It could have been needles sticking out and I wouldn’t have noticed it.   
  
When two of the fingers of his right hand flick over my nipple, I can’t help but moan loudly and throw my head back against the wall. I cringe slightly at the loud thud and wonder if it will leave a dent in the wall. His lips find my exposed neck, his fingers rubbing my nipples roughly. His lips and tongue make their way down my shoulder to my chest, replacing his fingers on my nipples. A soft yelp escapes me when he bites down hard, followed by a hot lick of his tongue and I can’t stop my hips from grinding against his.  
  
‘Fuck yes.’  
  
One of his hands snakes between us and warm fingers wrap around my cock. I groan his name and thrust up in his hand. He chuckles against my skin before lifting his head and kissing me again. He lets me fuck his hand for a few moments, licking and biting my neck, my shoulders and my chest.  
  
His other hand slides from my chest to my back, down to my ass. He digs his fingers in roughly in time with my thrusts. I can feel his breath hot and damp against my ear when he whispers.  
  
‘Get yourself ready for me. Now. Fuck, you’d better hurry up, don’t think I can hold back any longer.’  
  
I suck two of my own fingers in my mouth and drop my hand behind me. Biting my lip, I push both fingers inside. Fuck the pain, I want and I want now. I groan loudly and dig my nails in his back. He tenses at the feeling, but doesn’t stop his maddening pace with his hand. Probably gets off on the pain, dirty fucker.   
  
I quickly push in a third finger and twist my wrist. I don’t think I can hold off any longer either. I have never wanted someone so badly as I want him. Now. With my free hand I grab a fistful of hair and pull his head back, forcing him to look at me. We’re both panting, the need for more in both our eyes. My voice is hoarse when I speak, betraying my needs and wants.  
  
‘Do it. Now. Fuck, if you don’t fuck me soon I am going to fucking die.’  
  
He growls deep in chest and without a word, roughly yanks me around. I barely catch myself from slamming face first into the wall and brace myself with my hands. He lifts my right leg up at the knee and pounds inside me with all his force. I throw my head back, gasping for air desperately. Yes, this is fucking what I need.  
  
I drop a hand behind me and grab his ass, anything to hold onto him and get the leverage I need, want, to push back against him. All I find is his sweat, mixed with mine, slippery and wet. He holds still for a moment, catching his breath before forcefully starting a rhythm of pulling out almost all the way and pounding all the way back in, over and over again.  
  
His breath is hot in my neck, his teeth biting every now and then. His fingers clench around my thigh, trying to hold it up, but our mixed sweat is making that difficult. When my leg slips from his grasp completely, I waste no time in bending my knees and pushing my ass back into him forcefully. The new angle has him hitting my prostate dead on, on every single fucking thrust and I have to bite his arm next to my head to prevent me from crying out too loudly and he curses.  
  
‘Fuck, that hurts! You fucking bastard, you like to bite me, don’t you? You like it rough, do you? Why don’t I give you what you want then?’  
  
My reply comes with gasps of air, forced out by his thrusts inside me.  
  
‘Give me all you got, you fucker.’  
  
That makes him pick up his pace, pounding inside me with all his force every stroke. His right hand drops to my cock, stroking roughly in time with his thrusts. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, I’m not even trying to catch a breath anymore. His mouth finds my neck again, this time biting down hard. The sensation rushes through me, sending me crashing into an orgasm that has me seeing white dots and flashes. My entire world then goes black, my head spinning, my body trembling.   
  
My orgasm triggers his and I hear him groan loud and long, his hot and sweaty body collapsing against mine. We desperately try to catch our breaths, gasping for air, calming our bodies down. I’m trembling, my legs almost giving out and I lean my forehead against the wall, even my head is too heavy to hold up right now. If it wasn’t for him slumped against me, I’d be sliding down the wall for sure.  
  
I feel his tongue softly licking my neck, bringing me back to earth softly. His voice is soft and sweet in my ear.  
  
‘Are you okay?’  
  
I smile, eyes still closed, body not yet fully under control.  
  
‘Never better.’  
  
‘Good. God, you have no idea how incredibly hot you look right now.’  
  
‘Thoroughly fucked is more like it.’  
  
‘By me.’  
  
Those two words send a shiver through my body. So damn possessive, so fucking passionate, but he’s right. I’m his.  
  
I can still feel him inside me, softening slowly. When he pulls out, I let out a disappointed moan at the loss. His body never leaves mine though, still flush against me.  
  
‘Think you can walk?’  
  
‘Yeah.’  
  
I almost feel sorry when he slowly steps back from me, but he doesn’t go far. When I turn around he immediately pulls me in his embrace and kisses me softly. He breaks the kiss, his eyes searching mine for a moment.  
  
‘You’re gorgeous. Even with my teeth marks all over your body.’  
  
I laugh and playfully smack him on the arm.  
  
‘I swear to god, if someone comments on it just once, you are dead.’  
  
‘Hey, you started it!’  
  
I blush at the realization I indeed bite him first. He laughs and with a sharp tap on my ass, chases me to the bathroom.  
  
‘Shower, we stink!’  
  
I grind myself up against him and smile at him seductively.  
  
‘That’s the smell of good sex and it is the best smell ever. How about we get dirty some more?’


End file.
